1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight unit, a method of driving the same, and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may be classified into a self-emissive display apparatus, such as an organic light emitting diode display (OLED), a field emission display (FED), a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), a plasma display panel (PDP), etc., and a non-self-emissive display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an electrophoretic display, etc.
A non-self-emissive display apparatus may include a backlight unit for generating light. For example, the backlight unit may include a light source emitting the light. Various light sources, for example, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), a flat fluorescent lamp (FFL), a light emitting diode (LED), etc., may be utilized as the light source. In recent years, the light emitting diode has become popular, because the light emitting diode has characteristics such as relatively low power consumption and relatively low heat generation.
The backlight unit may control a current flowing through light emitting diode arrays in response to a voltage signal applied thereto, in order to determine a light-emitting brightness of the backlight unit. The backlight unit controls the current flowing through the light emitting diode arrays in a range from a minimum voltage (e.g., a predetermined minimum voltage) to a maximum voltage (e.g., a predetermined maximum voltage).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.